1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the automatic, selective watering of plants in a garden or any cultivated zone in a predetermined order and for predetermined times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatically operable means are known for watering plants, but these means comprise the association with a system of water pipes provided with electric valves of a circuit of electric wires which connect the electric valves to a source of electrical energy and which control operation of the valves in accordance with signals transmitted by an electric clock. An installation of this kind, composed of water pipes and electric cables, is relatively expensive; in addition, it is dangerous for a system of electric wires to be closely associated with a water distribution system.
The main object of the invention is to provide an automatic watering device utilising no electric energy and consequently composed solely of non-electrical apparatus and pipes connected to a source supplying water under pressure.